


Blank Slates and Bad Decisions

by LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratty Peter, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Feminization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Sassy Peter, Science Bros, Spanking, Tony Stark Has Issues, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople/pseuds/LikeAllLoverAndSadPeople
Summary: Tony is struggling with his completely inappropriate attraction for his young protégé. When he misspeaks one day, he never expected the reaction he gets from Peter, but decided to roll with it. No one would ever accuse Tony Stark of missing out on a bad decision, after all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I suck at summaries, so sorry about this one!
> 
> Secondly, I absolutely adore this pairing, and have been reading Starker fanfics ever since Spider-Man Homecoming came out. This is the first one I've written in this fandom, though. 
> 
> Thirdly, I also love underlining the age difference and the fact that Peter's super underage, so if you find that a bit iffy, don't read! For others just as depraved as me, enjoy!
> 
> This will be posted in different chapters. I still have some more, so it probably won't take too long to update. Explicit rating for later chapters. 
> 
> Set between Spider-Man Homecoming and Avengers Infinity War (because I'm not ready to deal with that film as part of the canon and will continue not to be ready until Avengers 4 comes along and fixes everything).

Tony loved watching Peter move. At first it had been on grainy video footage, seeing this flexible guy swing around in a crude hoody and mask. After that it was at the airport in Germany, looking at this kid fighting superheroes because Tony had asked it of him, donned in the suit Tony had made for him. 

Of course by then he’d discovered that the lithe, muscular body he’d ogled in fact belonged to what had been a fourteen-year-old, which made it a little harder to justify the boner he got whenever he saw the red-and-blue spandex stretch across the boy’s shoulders. But then Tony had always been a bit of a dirty old man. 

Lusting after Peter seemed consistent with that, somehow. The boy was everything that he wasn’t; innocent, trusting, righteous, young, healthy, strong. He was a blank slate, waiting for a toddler to come along with a permanent marker and draw all over it. And Tony wanted to be that toddler so badly. Okay, maybe not his best analogy, but the point was that the kid was too pure for his own good and he was just begging to be ruined by someone. 

Tony also knew that there was a big difference between fantasy and reality. And while he indulged himself in all the dirty fantasies he could manage, the thought of actually seducing a soon-to-be-sixteen-year-old kid went a bit far, even for him. To spoil something so unspoiled would be a crime. Hell, according to the state of New York, it was a crime. 

So he kept on watching the YouTube videos of the Spider-Man and jerked off to them in the privacy of his office or bedroom. Seeing the boy in the suit that he had made and that was now encasing his smooth body, was usually enough to make him climax. Every stretch it made to accommodate the impossibly flexible movements of his little spider was intended by Tony. Every drag across naked flesh was a touch from Tony himself, even if the kid didn’t realize it. 

Often when he was right at the edge, ready to fall over it, he imagined Peter catching him just at the moment his dick was spurting onto whatever unlucky shirt he happened to be wearing. He imagined Peter’s surprised little gasp, the cute o-face he was bound to make, and it made the orgasm that much more intense. 

That was fantasy, though. In real life, he was every bit the caring mentor he had set himself to be. Even after Peter declined his Avengers post, Tony had been all too happy picturing the boy living in the headquarters, being there in the morning for breakfast and in the evening for movie nights. Having Peter make that surprisingly mature decision made Tony a little sulky. He knew he should be proud, but instead he just felt robbed of something precious. 

In spite of that, they’d found a nice rhythm in the weeks that followed. Peter spent most of his weekends at the compound, working on projects with Tony or tinkering away in the workshop. When Tony managed to set aside his erotic fixation, he felt almost like a proud Dad, watching his son build stuff with his bare hands. He was very well aware of how much more of a creep this made him, but then he supposed that wanting to fuck a fifteen-year-old was bad enough on its own. If he wanted said fifteen-year-old to look up at him with those big doe-eyes and call him Daddy, that wasn’t really the worst of it. 

And Peter did have a great mind. It was a pleasure to see it at work, to be a part of that. Cheesy as it was, it reminded Tony of a younger version of himself, just taking an idea and running away with it. Nothing being impossible if only you set your mind to it.

The only thing that spoiled that platonic fun was that whenever Peter looked up from his workbench and turned to him with a questioning “Mr. Stark?”, Tony felt himself harden just a little. That boy pressed his buttons flawlessly and he wasn’t even trying. 

“Mr. Stark?”

A hand waved in front of his face and Tony blinked a few times, surprised to see someone standing in front of him. 

“Yeah. Sorry. What’s up, kid?”

He’d been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed Peter talking to him. God, the kid must think he’s going senile, staring at a stray piece of arc reactor for the past fifteen minutes.

It made him even more aware of the age difference that lay between them. Tony was turning forty-eight soon. That meant there was nearly thirty-three years between him and the boy sitting in front of him. More than enough to make him a little uncomfortable. Young, beautiful Peter, still at the tail-end of his awkward puberty. Still able to get excited over a particularly large take-out meal, let alone a new suit upgrade. Probably able to come without being touched. 

No, Tony mentally chided himself. Those were exactly the kind of thoughts he should not be thinking. He noticed that Peter had started talking, rambling about the specifics of the spider drone he was working on.

“I was just wondering if you would look at these new drone designs. I was tinkering a bit with the one in my suit to see if I could enhance its functions but instead it decided to stop working altogether. I’ve been staring at it all morning and I can’t figure out what’s going wrong. The code seems to be fine, the drone still communicates with the suit but it doesn’t want to go in the direction Karen sends it. I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, I really didn’t mean to mess with your suit again but-”

Tony sighed deeply and made himself focus on the problem at hand. He walked over to the boy’s worktable while Peter obediently rolled his chair away to make room. He bent over the drone, already getting back in analytical mode.

“You can’t just leave well enough alone, can you Peter?” he quipped while picking up the thing and examining it.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark. I really didn’t mean to break it.”

“Yeah well, nothing to do about it now. It’s not like I can bend you over my knee.”

The words came out without thinking, being already focused on the little piece of machinery, running through possible explanations for the malfunction. It was only because of the sharp intake of breath to his left that Tony thought to look up.

Peter was staring at him, a dark red blush staining his cheeks. He looked… delicious. But that was not the point. Quickly reviewing what he had said, Tony suddenly felt uneasy. Perhaps that had not been wholly appropriate.

“Err… I didn’t mean like that. Just meant that – well. I mean. Spanking was still an acceptable form of discipline when I was young, you know. I’ve had many a nanny lay me over her knee.”

He winked at Peter, not knowing how else to make himself stop talking and cringed inwardly. That just made it sexual again. Damnit!

Peter, however, had recovered and just seemed amused by Tony’s rambling. He shrugged his shoulders and said “It’s okay Mr. Stark. I know you’re old.”

Tony’s eyebrows shot upwards and he narrowed his eyes at the little brat.

“Maybe you do need some discipline. I think I’ll give Aunt May a call to discuss that.”

“No, no, no. I’m sorry! I’ll be good, don’t worry.”

Tony shook his head, laughing slightly, and turned back to the drone. 

“I think I know what the problem is here, by the way. You’ve made a mistake in the code right here.”

He pointed to the computer screen and smiled at the indignant sound Peter made when he came to look at it.

“I can’t believe I missed that! I must’ve gone over it a million times…”

“Yeah, well. It’s the things that stare you in the face that are hardest to see, sometimes.”

Tony realised his voice sounded a little wistful and hoped the boy didn’t pick up on it. It didn’t seem like it, because Peter grinned broadly and said, “Such wisdom, much wow.”

“Are you quoting some stupid internet thing to me?”

“Yeah, sorry. Won’t happen again!”

“You keep using that word, sorry. I’m not sure it means what you think it means.”

Peter gasped a little. “Did you just quote Princess Bride to me?”

“I don’t know, did I?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Well, thanks for fixing it, anyway.”

“Yeah, about that. I don’t mind you tinkering with the suit a little – it’s yours after all – but please refrain from doing it outside this workshop. I’m still responsible for your safety when you’re out doing your superhero stuff and I’d prefer you didn’t crash to your death because of a faulty line of code.”

Peter’s cheeks reddened a little and Tony knew he was embarrassed about the mistake, but it needed to be said. His poor heart already had a tough enough time worrying every time Peter was out patrolling. 

“Okay, Mr. Stark,” he mumbled. 

“All right then. Time to get back home, I think, or Aunt May will have my head.”

Peter packed up his things obediently and dashed out, yelling “Bye” from over his shoulder. Tony watched him go, silently acknowledging the empty feeling that always came whenever Peter left his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter drunk-dials Tony at a party and overshares a little. Tony, on his part, really didn't mean to masturbate to the sound of Peter's voice, but you know what they say about best intentions.

The next time Tony heard from Peter, the boy was calling him at some unreasonable hour in the night. He was instantly awake, already going over doom scenarios in his head.

“Peter, what’s wrong?”

There was a giggle at the other end of the line. Tony didn’t think he’d ever heard Peter giggle before.

“’I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. Everything’s okay, I promise. I just wanted to talk to you.”

“Where are you? I can hear noise in the background.”

“I’m at a party! You know, as Peter Parker. Though I think they’d like Spider-Man better…”

“Are you drunk?”

“No! Well… I don’t know. They gave me a drink and I don’t know what was in it, but maybe there was something cause I do feel a little, I dunno, tipsy or something.” He giggles again.

“Shit, Peter. You shouldn’t be drinking, you’re barely sixteen…”

“You think I’m a child.”

“That petulant tone isn’t helping anything, kid.”

“Stop calling me that! I can stop a bus with my bare hands, I’m not just some helpless teenager.”

The boy was slurring his words ever so slightly in his haste to prove Tony wrong.

“I know you’re not helpless, but you’re not exactly an adult either.”

“Ugh. I hate that word. I'm plenty adult. And it's all just bullshit anyway. I mean, in a year I can fuck anyone I want, but I still can't vote. What the hell?”

Tony’s inner pervert immediately picks up on the not-so-subtle age of consent remark, but he files it away for later.

“Listen, I know it’s frustrating. God knows I wasn’t exactly the most well-adjusted person at your age. But–” 

“Oh, don’t tell me I should enjoy it while it lasts. I'm so sick of hearing that.”

“Well, what do you want me to say?”

Peter's voice became more quiet and clear, as if he was now holding the receiver right against his mouth. It made Tony's heart hurt.

“I want you to say that there's no difference between us." 

_Kid, you don’t know how much I wish that were true_ , Tony thought.

Instead he said: “There is a thirty-two-year difference between us. Like it or not, that doesn’t just go away.”

“Sometimes I wish it would…”

Tony frowned to himself. He knew the boy had a little hero worship complex when it came to him – something Tony enjoyed more than he should – but he’d never talked like he was doing now. 

“Why are you even hung up on this? You’re at a party, you should be having fun!”

“Yeah… But none of the people here are as much fun to hang with as you.”

“Gee kid, you should know better than to stroke my ego like this. It’s big enough as it is.”

“I’m not kidding, Mr. Stark. I like spending time with you. D-do you like spending time with me?”

Tony squirmed a little in his seat, glad that Peter couldn’t see him. His dick was sorely misbehaving at the sound of that squeaky, uncertain voice.

“Of course I do, Pete. You know I do.”

He heard Peter’s sigh on the other end of the line. It sounded relieved.

Tony felt like his brain was still catching up with the conversation. Tipsy Peter was a new occurrence and he had to admit to himself that he liked it a little too much. He felt like the boy was maybe saying a little more than he normally would've and Tony loved that. It made him feel like he was being let in on a secret.

Tony decided to get a little more comfortable and settled on the sofa, keeping his glass of scotch nearby. 

“So tell me more about how great you think I am, Spider-Man.”

“Oh,” Peter said a little breathlessly, “just – sometimes I can’t even. You’re so smart, you just blow my mind constantly. And you always look so sure of yourself. And you can just charm your way into everything and I love seeing that, even if –” 

“Even if what, Peter?”

Tony was actually bending forward at this point, willing the boy to finish his sentence. His free hand had drifted to his crotch, absent-mindedly rubbing the hardness there. It was a cliché, but hearing Peter’s adoration was an absolute aphrodisiac.

“N-nothing. I just wish I could be like that.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you my secret ways. That’s what a mentor is for, after all.”

Tony was busy imagining what other things a mentor could be for, and rubbed a little more furiously. Groping himself like this, without Peter knowing, was a huge turn-on. 

“I’ll never be like you, though. People my age never even look at me…”

“That’s because you don’t want people to notice you. Trust me, you’re too cute to go unnoticed for long.”

The line stayed silent for a long moment after that and Tony started silently berating himself for calling his sixteen-year-old protégé ‘cute’ to his face, when Peter answered.

“You think I’m cute?"

“Well… I mean, you’re not bad to look at." Tony cringed at the words coming out of his mouth. "I mean, I guess I can imagine why girls would be into you,” he finished lamely. 

“Or boys.”

Peter's voice was getting soft again, a sure sign that he was embarrassed. 

“Is this you coming out to me, Peter?”

“Um. Maybe? I’m not sure yet. I’ve never actually tried anything with a boy… Or a girl, for that matter.”

Of course Peter was a virgin, and of course that made the boy even more irresistible. Tony gave in to the temptation and opened his pants so he could pull out his rock-hard cock. He gave it a few long strokes and had to bite his lip to stop from moaning loudly.

“Well, this should be easy to figure out. What do you think about when you… take matters into your own hands?”

Tony squeezed his dick a little at the sound of Peter’s heavy breathing on the other end of the line.

“I usually think about the same person.”

“Boy or girl?”

“Male. Definitely male.”

Tony speeds up the pace a little, conveniently imagining himself as the person in Peter’s sex fantasy.

“And what does this very male person do to you?”

“Mr. Stark…”

“You don’t have to tell me, Peter. I’m just trying to help you with this.”

God, that was such a manipulative thing to say. But it was better than: _hey, could you just keep talking a little longer because I’m about to cum my brain out while on the phone with you._

It was silent for a little while longer before Peter started talking.

“Sometimes he tells me what to do. Or he just holds me down and takes me right where we’re standing. Rewards me when I’ve been good. Punishes me when I’ve been bad…”

“Fuck kid…”

He’d promised himself to wait with finishing until he was off the phone, but Peter’s words hit him harder than he’d anticipated and before he knew it, his cock was gushing over his fist and he was biting hard at the inside of his cheek to stifle the sound. He tasted blood in his mouth and it grounded him.

“Mr. Stark? Are you still there? Was that too much?”

He actually sounded worried. Like Tony was the one whose innocence should be protected here. He huffed a laugh while his brain slowly came back online.

“Don't worry, not the kinkiest thing I’ve ever heard. Hell, not even the kinkiest thing I’ve done.”

“O-okay.”

“But I do think you have your answer, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I can actually ask that person to hold me down and punish me…”

“I don’t know, have you ever tried asking?”

There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line that didn’t really make sense, but Tony’s mind was sluggish after that intense orgasm and he couldn’t really analyse it at the moment.

“It’s getting pretty late, kid. How are you getting home? Should I send a car?”

“No, that’s okay. My Aunt’s picking me up in half an hour. Thanks for talking to me, Mr. Stark.”

“Any time, Peter. Sleep tight.”

“Thanks, love you.”

With that, the boy hung up and left Tony staring incredulously at his phone. It was probably just an accidental goodbye, something he was used to saying to his Aunt. But for a moment, Tony let himself believe that Peter had meant to say it to him. And that he would’ve been allowed to say it back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter listens to Tony's advice, with suprisingly beneficial results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, porn! 
> 
> This is posted late at night when I should actually be asleep and I'll probably cringe at all the mistakes tomorrow, but I suck at waiting so here we are :)

Another day, another afternoon spent tinkering in the lab with Peter by his side. Tony'd had a hard time facing the boy after their phone conversation the other night. He kept seeing a faceless man bending Peter over a desk and spanking his ass red. Or a faceless man pushing Peter to his knees and making him suck his cock. Or a blissed-out Peter riding a faceless man like his life depended on it.

In other words, Tony was in hell. Knowing Peter was into shit like this only made it worse. His self-hate was directly proportional to his arousal, it seemed, and both were currently vying for his attention. 

Random snippets of their conversation kept popping up in Tony’s mind. This was mostly because he’d spent the rest of that fateful night listening to the records FRIDAY kept, but that was beside the point. More importantly was the identity of Peter’s mystery crush. 

Tony found himself fervently wishing it wouldn’t turn out to be one of the other Avengers like Captain America or Thor, because he wasn’t sure he could handle that. Especially Steve, who would in all likelihood just kindly turn down Peter and give him a fatherly, “I’m sorry but I won’t fuck you because I’m a decent human being and I’m not attracted to children” hug and be done with it. Just to make Tony feel even more guilty. 

Peter, on the other hand, seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Tony. He was more quiet than usual, not rambling quite as much and keeping to his work bench. There was something stilted about his movements, like he was thinking about them too much. The boy was probably regretting his confessions.

Tony was at a loss as to how he could deal with it. Should he just ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen? Or should he confront Peter and talk about it? 

_Yeah, maybe just lay it all out on the table. Tell him you jerked off while on the phone with him, while you’re at it. That’ll go over great._

His inner voice was getting more sarcastic over the years, Tony noticed. It was also starting to sound remarkably like Rhodey. Clearly he needed some other friends.

Tony tried to shake off the instinct to run away from this increasingly awkward situation and instead walked over to Peter, who was bent intently over his work. He laid a hand on Peter’s shoulder and chuckled a little when the boy nearly jumped a foot in the air.

“Aren’t you supposed to have super-instincts?”

“I should, yeah. Only my spidey-sense doesn’t seem work around you anymore.”

He sounded a bit disgruntled about this fact, but Tony felt instantly cheered. That had to be a good thing, for the boy to instinctively trust him like that.

“So, what are you working on?”

“Um, just a little idea I’d been playing around with for the suit. Right now the surveillance features are already pretty decent, but I figured that if I can boost the signal and make it use other devices in the area, the range would be off the charts. So I tried it out at home and took it for a test drive, but it’s not doing exactly what I’d planned on, so I’m looking over the code again now.”

“You tried it out at home?”

Tony was baffled. After everything that happened, all the warnings he’d given Peter, the boy had still messed with the suit without supervision – again. Anger and worry were warring inside of him. Anger won out.

“What the fuck were you thinking, Peter? I’ve told you a million times I don’t want you tampering with that suit without me there. God knows what could’ve gone wrong!”

Peter at least had the good decency to turn around and face Tony while he ranted, though the boy looked extremely discomfited. His cheeks were bright red and his eyes looked very clear, as if tears were building behind them. 

“I-I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t mean to – I just wanted – I thought you’d be pleased…”

“Pleased that you’ve once again gone against my direct orders?” Tony rubbed a hand over his face, feeling totally powerless. “What do I have to do to make you understand how important this is?”

He was talking to the ceiling, but turned his head towards the kid again when an answer wasn’t forthcoming. 

Peter looked like someone trying get the courage to speak. He was shuffling his feet, staring at a spot on the floor with a determined look on his face. When he finally spoke, it was nothing like he’d expected.

“You could spank me, if you want.”

It was so quiet Tony almost missed it, if not for the way Peter squirmed under his gaze. It left the older man breathless, possibilities swirling in his mind. 

“What did you say?”

“I said, you could spank me if you wanted to, sir,” Peter said slightly louder this time, trying to sound confident and failing horribly.

He looked like the epitome of innocence, eyes still fixed on the floor and hands clasped in front of him.

“Do you know what you’re saying, Peter?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Look at me when you talk to me.”

Peter looked up, a defiant glint in his eyes.

“I’m not just some kid, Mr. Stark.”

“But you want me to treat you as one.”

It wasn’t a question. And the little hitch in Peter’s breath was telling enough. Tony decided to up the ante a little.

“You want me to pull you over my lap and spank you like the naughty boy you are. Is that right, Peter?”

Peter closed his eyes and let out a long moan.

“Yes, please…”

Time seemed frozen for a moment, while Tony tried to find the courage to put a stop to this. He never intended his fantasies to become reality. Out of all possible scenarios, he’d never actually expected Peter to take the first step. Never dreamed that the boy might be willing to engage in these kinds of depravities with him.

Now that Peter was sitting in front of him, all but begging Tony to spank his ass red, it was hard to remember why giving in was wrong. For lack of an answer, Tony turned around and walked back to his chair. He rubbed a hand over his mouth, knowing in his heart that his decision had been made from the moment he’d seen that pretty blush stain Peter’s cheeks. 

Said spiderling was still in his seat, looking scared shitless while he watched Tony move around. 

“Come here, Peter.”

The kid reacted immediately, stumbling a little in his haste to get to Tony.

“Undo your pants and get yourself situated.”

Peter’s hard-on was already pressing against the zipper of his jeans and he popped the button with visible relieve. There was a moment of awkwardness when he tried to figure out a way to drape himself across Tony’s lap in a comfortable way.

“How would you like me to… Um – how do I fit?”

“You’re the flexible one, sweetheart. Figure it out.”

Peter floundered a little and eventually came to a rest with his ass sticking in the air and his fingers and toes lightly touching the ground on either side of the chair. It was bound to get uncomfortable for him, but then again, this was supposed to be a punishment.

Tony let his finger trace the thin sliver of skin between T-shirt and pants. A shiver ran over Peter’s back and he arched a little, trying to get closer to Tony’s hand. Hooking his fingers behind Peter’s loosened pants, Tony edged them down, exposing more and more pale skin, and tucked the fabric right under Peter’s ass. He couldn’t resist running his hands over that smooth expanse of skin and loved the way Peter quivered under him. 

Testing the waters a little, Tony gave a soft whack on either cheek. Peter jumped a little at the contact, but quickly relaxed and pushed out his ass even further. That was an invitation if ever Tony had seen one, so he followed it up with another few, slightly harder ones. Peter moaned softly and Tony felt the boy’s dick twitch against his legs.

“Okay Peter, it’s time for your punishment now. If it’s too much, I want you to say ‘red’, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Peter sounded breathless already, and they hadn’t even started yet.

“Good boy. Now count them off and remember to thank me properly each time.”

He followed up his words with a hard whack to the boy’s right cheek. Peter squeaked a little and thrust forward, trying to avoid the sting. It only resulted in his belly brushing against Tony’s boner, which made them both groan. He was still waiting for something, though. When it was silent for a while, the kid seemed to remember himself and quickly said: “One, thank you sir.”

Tony grinned. Such an obedient boy his protégé was. Now it was time to see if he could make him cry.

Over the next ten minutes, he put all his energy into spanking his little spider’s ass bright red. The boy was sounding more and more breathless with each one and started having trouble remembering what number they were on. His legs were trembling under the exertion of keeping himself up and he twitched every time just before Tony landed a smack, trying to be good in spite of his spidey-sense warning him for the impending pain. In short, he was perfect.

Not long after the fifty mark, Peter let out a soft sob. Tony stopped for a moment, getting worried.

“Do you want to safeword, sweetheart?”

“N-no, sir,” Peter hiccupped, one of his hands holding on to Tony’s calf like a lifeline. 

Tony took the opportunity to squeeze the reddened butt cheeks, simply for the pleasure of feeling Peter writhe on his lap, trying to get away from the sensation. 

“So, is this what you had in mind when you wanted me to lay you over my knee?”

Silence. Tony gave a hard spank on the tops of his thighs, nearly hitting the sensitive skin of his balls. 

“Yes, sir!”

“Good boy.”

Taking the firm ass cheeks in his hands once more, Tony couldn’t resist pulling them apart a little and gazing at the tight asshole hiding there. He felt Peter’s face pressed against his leg in embarrassment.

“Don’t just stare at it…”

“I’ll do all the staring I want. In case you’ve forgotten, this isn’t really about what you want.”

He could swear he felt a smile against his leg at those words, but decided not to press it.

“What am I going to do with you?” he murmured absent-mindedly.

“Whatever you want, Daddy.”

Tony let out a surprised huff of air, hearing that word come out of his boy’s mouth.

“God, kid. Do you even know what you do to me?”

“I think I can feel it just fine,” Peter said and rolled his stomach against Tony’s hard-on.

Tony heard the smirk more than he saw it and rolled his eyes. He should’ve known Spider-Man would be a little brat. 

“Okay, that’s it.”

He manhandled Peter into a kneeling position and pulled the boy between his spread legs. Peter hissed slightly and Tony knew he was feeling the heated skin of his ass make contact with his heels. 

Tony tugged slightly on the boy’s brown curls until Peter was looking up at him. He looked down at those big, wet eyes and felt something tighten in his chest. He traced the shape of Peter’s lips with his thumb and was pleased to see the boy chasing after the digit with his tongue. 

“I’m going to wreck you, Peter. Turn you inside out, until you forget everything but my name. I'm going to ruin you completely and you're going to love every second of it. Close your eyes.”

Peter, obedient boy that he was, immediately did as he was asked. 

“What do you want? Use your grown-up words.”

“I want you, sir.”

“You can do better than that, sweetheart.”

“I want y-your cock, Daddy.”

Tony groaned and his hand tightened involuntarily in Peter’s hair. The boy was so fucking perfect…

“Okay, baby boy. You can have my cock.”

He drew down his zipper one-handedly and pulled out his dick. Peter opened his mouth, looking eager and impatient. 

“Go on, suck on the tip.”

Hesitantly, Peter closed his lips around Tony’s cockhead and got an adorable little frown as his taste buds registered the unfamiliar flavour. 

“Now lick the rest of it.”

Tony liked giving orders. He liked even more how Peter jumped to follow them right away. If only he could get the boy to listen to him like that in real life. Then again, maybe he could from now on. He grinned at the thought.  
Peter was giving small kitten licks all over his dick, treating it for all intents and purposes like a popsicle. It was driving him crazy, so he cupped the back of Peter’s head and gave a small thrust forward.

“Just relax your throat and let me in. Be a good boy for Daddy now.”

That made Peter moan, and Tony shuddered as the vibrations travelled all the way down his cock. 

The boy was trying a little too hard and kept clenching up his throat in his eagerness to chase after Tony’s cock. Tony could only thrust very shallowly before Peter gagged and started coughing.

“Come on now, put a bit of effort in it. Don’t try to do anything, just focus on relaxing your mouth.”

Peter tried to do as he was told and Tony could feel his cock sliding in a little deeper this time before Peter gagged again. His tears were streaming freely by now and Tony loved the sight of that ruined face. 

Tony set a pace, thrusting in and out of the boy’s willing mouth. Watching his cock slide past those red lips was mesmerising. He could’ve spent the rest of the evening like that, just keeping Peter on his knees with his head in Tony’s lap. Maybe he would, some day. 

After a while, Peter pulled off Tony’s dick and wiped his mouth. He rubbed his hands over Tony’s thighs and looked up at him.

“Please Daddy, will you fuck me?”

Tony’s hand tightened in the boy’s curls at those words. His little spider was perfect.

“Are you sure, baby?”

“I want to lose my virginity to you, Mr. Stark.”

“Well, how could I refuse an offer as sweet as that?”

Tony smiled down at Peter. He was going to make the boy scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, cliff hanger! Don't worry, the next chapter is in the works :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony finally get down to business, but not everything goes as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I took an obscene amount of time to update this story. I'd like to tell you it will never happen again, but that would be big ass lie and I respect you too much for that :P  
> I'll never abandon an unfinished story though, even if it might take a while to finish it. Please keep that in mind before you kill me for ending with another cliffhanger :)

Tony helped Peter get back on his feet and pulled the boy in for a deep kiss. He nipped at his lips and sought out his tongue, loving the feeling of his little spider melting under his onslaught. When he was practically supporting Peter’s full weight, he pulled back and smiled.

The boy had a dazed look on his face and his hair was a mess. His lips were red and shining from spit and… other fluids. His jeans and boxers were still bunched around his thighs and his erection was drooling on the front of his T-shirt. He looked gorgeous and debauched and far too young for Tony. It made his heart hurt and his cock throb. 

“Let’s move this party to the bedroom.”

“Are you going to carry me there?”

Peter was grinning, a challenge in his eyes.

“Oh, you’re just asking for it, aren’t you?”

Tony closed his arms around Peter’s waist and hoisted the boy over his shoulder before he could protest. He squeaked in protest, but clung to the fabric of Tony’s T-shirt without struggling too much. 

He carried him to the bedroom, taking advantage of the position by squeezing Peter’s butt again. It still felt hot under his touch. He let a finger drift between the cheeks and tickled Peter’s asshole, grinning at the boy’s whimpers. 

Peter landed on the bed with a big oomph, his face buried in the cushions. Tony started pulling at his pants, trying to get the damn thing off and admire Peter in full glory. The boy helped, wriggling a little and pushing his butt further up, nearly thrusting it in Tony’s face. 

Tony got a little side-tracked by this and let go of the jeans in favor of grabbing Peter’s cheeks, pulling them apart and licking the delicious asshole in front of him.

Again Peter squeaked and tried to push Tony’s face away.

“W-what are you doing, Mr. Stark?”

“Let Daddy do his thing, baby boy.”

“But it’s so… dirty.”

Peter whispered the words, embarrassment seeping into his voice.

“No it’s not. It’s delicious. Maybe I’ll teach you how nice it can be someday. But now I just want to taste you. Can I?”

It was silent for a while and Tony breathed a little heavier, watching Peter’s hole twitch under the warm huff of air. 

“F-fine. Go ahead, Daddy.”

Tony nearly ripped the jeans in his impatience to get them off and when Peter was finally free of them, he dived in and ate out his boy’s hole for all he was worth. He loved doing this, whether it was a pussy or an asshole, and Peter was so deliciously responsive he felt like he could do this all night. 

After a while, the little spiderling lost some of his reservations. He started moaning louder and actually pushed back into Tony’s face. Tony sneaked a hand between his legs and closed it around Peter’s balls, making the boy shudder a little. 

“Now Peter, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were actually enjoying this.”

Peter’s body stiffened in a sulk, not willing to admit his tongue had felt good. 

“Is there something you want to say to me, baby boy?”

Silence.

Tony slapped the reddened ass in front of him, no doubt adding to the steady burn the boy must be feeling right about now. 

Still, the silence held. 

“Well, I guess you don’t want anything else in your little hole, then. Too bad…”

He sighed as if he was really disappointed and started to pull back.

“No, please!”

Peter reached for him and his face peeked out from the big pile of pillows. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes that Tony enjoyed very, very much. 

“So use your grown-up words and stop sulking like a little kid.”

“But I am a kid, Mr. Stark…”

Peter was openly smirking now, pushing his ass back a little. Tony groaned.

“God, don’t remind me. I’m going to hell for this, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not. Prison, maybe…”

“You little shit!”

Tony smacked his ass again and Peter giggled. 

“Sorry, Daddy.”

Even when he was apologizing, he sounded bratty. 

“Now are you going to play nice or do I have to give you another lesson in obedience?”

“No, I want you to stop teasing.”

Peter’s eyes looked earnest and serious now, though this was completely undermined by the wriggle of his ass in Tony’s hands. 

“Tell me what you want, Peter.”

“I want your fingers.”

“And where would you like my fingers to go?”

“God, Mr. Stark, you know what I want! Why do you enjoy hearing me say it so much?”

“Because you get all flustered and shy, even though you’ve been nothing but a wanton little slut ever since you asked me to punish you.”

Peter rolled his eyes, which was fair enough, Tony supposed. Then he looked Tony right in the eyes and said: “Daddy, please fuck my hole with your fingers.”

No blush, no stutter, no insecurity. Because he was just begging for another spanking, it seemed. But Tony was too impatient for that. His erection was getting painful and he just wanted to bury it in the tight heat he knew Peter’s ass was going to be.

So instead of exacting another punishment, he flipped his little spider over and held two fingers in front of Peter’s flushed face.

“Suck.”

Peter obliged, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking hard. When they were dripping with spit, Tony took them out and eased one of them in Peter’s ass.

“God, your ass is tight, kid.”

Peter was silent for a change, eyes wide as Tony started fucking him slowly with one finger.

“Are you all right, sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. Just a strange feeling.”

“You never did this to yourself?”

Peter shook his head, still wide-eyed and flushed. 

“Oh honey, you don’t what you’ve been missing… Let me show you.”

With that, Tony carefully added a second finger and crooked both of them, searching for a specific spot. When Peter gasped and arched his back, Tony grinned.

“There it is.”

“There what is? What was that?”

“Come on, Peter. I thought you were an honor student. Don’t you remember your anatomy?”

Peter frowned for a moment and then realization dawned on his face.

“Oh! Is that my prostate?”

“That’s right, buddy. Imagine all the fun you could’ve been having.”

Tony crooked his fingers again, just to hear another one of those delicious moans. He closed his other hand around the boy’s weeping dick, but Peter slapped his hand away.

“Don’t! I don’t want to come already.”

“All right, just focus on my fingers then, sweetheart.”

With that, he set to stretching the boy out in earnest. Slowly, the tight hole began to give way to his intrusions and he could fit three fingers easily. Time to get some lube, Tony decided.

Luckily, his bachelor lifestyle made sure to always have condoms and lube in easy reach of any fuckable surface and he found them easily in his nightstand. 

With efficient and practiced moves, he rolled on a condom and lubed up, not resisting a few extra strokes to appease his aching cock.

“Last chance to change your mind, baby boy. Are you sure you want to lose your virginity to me?”

Peter looked up at him, again with that serious look in his eyes.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life, Mr. Stark.”

Tony smiled and leaned over to give him a long, deep kiss while he slowly pushed inside that delicious heat.

When he was all the way inside, he pulled his head back to look at Peter.

“You all right?”

“Yeah.. Fuck yeah. This feels amazing…”

Peter looked up at Tony with wonder in his eyes and it made him so proud, for some reason. 

Just when he wanted to pull out a little and start fucking the boy for real, a female voice echoed down the hallway.

“Tony, are you home?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter tries to be quiet and sucks at it. Tony tries to be covert and sucks even harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, no more cliffhangers in this chapter, I promise! Just a quick one to finish what I'd started in the previous one. For the next one: feelings, talking, long overdue kink negotiation and maybe even a little more porn, who knows!

Tony’s eyes locked with Peter’s and he saw his own feeling of horror reflected on the boy’s face. It was unmistakably Pepper’s voice echoing down the hallway, much too close to the bedroom door.

Pepper and Happy were the only people with permanent access to his home, because Tony had realized early on that it was good to have someone who could enter if he was off his face drunk in the bathtub or having a panic attack in the kitchen. 

Only he hadn’t really anticipated on fucking any minors in his house tonight, so it slipped his mind that their privacy wasn’t entirely foolproof. 

The clicking of heels on the floor was deafening and the sounds seemed to get closer. It stopped in front on the door. 

“Tony, are you in bed? Are you feeling okay?”

Peter whimpered, unable to control himself. Tony quickly closed a hand over his mouth, quickly silencing him. The sudden movement had him jerking a little forward and Peter’s ass twitched. He forced himself to focus and answer their unwelcome visitor.

“I’m fine Pepper, just had a little too much to drink is all.”

There was a deep sigh on the other side of the door. Tony made use of the interruption by shallowly thrusting in Peter’s tight ass. The boy made a low growling sound that drove Tony absolutely nuts.

“Figures. Should I call a doctor?”

“No, that’s okay. Just let me sleep it off and I’ll call you in the morning.”

His smart little spiderling was now pushing back his ass against Tony’s intrusion, effectively sheathing his dick even deeper in that wet heat. 

“You don’t sound so good, Tony. Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own?”

“Absolutely, Pep. Just need some sleep,” Tony said through clenched teeth. 

Peter’s eyes crinkled a little, betraying the smirk that was hidden beneath Tony hands. He clenched his ass again around Tony’s cock and Tony responded by thrusting even deeper, making the boy squeal a little. 

“All right then. I’ll come back tomorrow with those merger papers we need to look over. And you’d better be ready by ten, or I’m kicking you out of bed. You hear me, Tony?”

“Loud and clear! Ass-kicking commencing tomorrow morning! Bye, Pep!”

They heard another sigh and then the clicking of heels again, this time moving away from them.

Their bodies relaxed and Tony released Peter’s mouth. He growled, looking at the mischievous boy underneath him.

“You little shit, trying to get caught like that. I should learn you a lesson.”

“Wasn’t that what you were doing, Mr. Stark?”

“You know, part of me wants to fuck all that innocence out of you, but I think I’d miss it too much.”

Peter grinned at him and it was such an honest grin that Tony forgot what they were doing for just a moment. Then Peter grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a wet, dirty kiss and Tony’s mind got back to the issue at hand: giving Spider-Man such a hard fuck he wouldn’t be able to web-sling anywhere for a week.

Tony hitched up Peter’s ass a little and thrust in. From the broken moan that came out of the boy’s mouth, he figured he’d found the sweet spot pretty easily. Tony set a punishing pace, losing a bit of his control with every move. 

He couldn’t take his eyes off the boy underneath him. Peter’s hair was tousled and slightly sweaty, his face red with exertion. His eyes were desperate now, silently asking for something that Peter himself didn’t know. His legs were wrapped around Tony’s hips and Tony could feel the strength in them, how easily they could crush him if that was what Peter wanted. 

It made Tony’s head spin, realizations like that. It also brought him closer to the edge much faster than he would’ve liked. Hastily, he reached down and wrapped a hand around Peter’s leaking dick. 

“God, Mr. Stark. I’m gonna come if you do that…”

“That’s kinda what I had in mind, sweetheart.”

It didn’t take long for Peter to fall over the edge and it was a glorious sight to behold. He had an actual little o-face and kept on staring in Tony’s eyes, like he couldn’t really believe what was happening. 

Tony held on a little longer, not wanting to say goodbye to the wonderful experience that was Peter’s ass. But his dick had another opinion about it and when he felt his balls tighten, he let himself spill inside the rubber with a deep groan. 

They stayed in that position for a while, both of them catching their breath. When their sweat began cooling and Tony noticed Peter shivering slightly, he pulled out carefully, disposed of the condom and pulled a blanket over both of them.

Tony rolled on his back and pulled the boy close to him, a little afraid to break the silence.

“How are you feeling, Peter?”

Peter just sighed and snuggled a little closer. 

“M’fine… Wanna sleep.”

“You do realize it’s somewhere in the afternoon?”

“Don’t care, tired.”

Tony chuckled and kissed the top of Peter’s head.

“Sleep tight, sweetheart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony freaks out a little, they talk and make up, with plenty of orgasms for all parties involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been an obscenely long time since I’ve updated. 
> 
> I’ve been struggling a bit with my muse the past few months, and I haven’t written a word of fiction I didn’t want to bin immediately. It’s been weighing on me.
> 
> Right now, I’m away for two weeks with no obligations, no social interactions and almost no distractions (I’m looking at you, Game Of Thrones!). And I’ve noticed that I finally feel like writing again.
> 
> So what better way to get back in my creative groove than by writing some dirty Starker?
> 
> Meanwhile Avengers Endgame came out AND IT DID NOT FIX EVERYTHING. For those who haven’t seen it, I won’t comment any further. It does mean that I’m forced to forever live in a space between Spider-Man Homecoming and Avengers Infinity War and if you say that can’t be done, I shall prove you wrong my friend!
> 
> I hope you can enjoy my very belated update! 
> 
> Last but not least, let me just say that I'm awed by the number of people who've read this fic and liked it. It means a lot, seriously.

Tony woke up with a foul taste in his mouth and a warm body stirring in his arms. For a moment, he was confused by the early sunlight streaming through the windows and the all too familiar smell of sex filling his nostrils. Then he heard a contented little sigh from his bed companion and the memories flooded back in. 

He was horrified. After all that time of keeping the boy safe, of keeping his distance, he’d finally ruined the one good thing he had left. How could he do that to Peter?

He slid out of bed as covertly as he could, ready to have his panic attack far away from the sleeping boy. Once he was in the kitchen, he sank down to the ground against the counter and let himself feel it.

Peter would hate him after this. He’d never want to be alone with Tony again. Maybe he’d even go to the police, to report Tony. Maybe Tony should save him the trouble and just report himself. He deserved to go to jail for this.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice the soft padding of bare feet on the floor. He did see them stop in front of him, however.

Peter was wearing one of Tony’s old, oversized shirts like he was in a goddamn romantic comedy and it looked adorable on him. He stared at Tony with a sleepy, confused look in his eyes.

“What are you doing up, Mr. Stark?”

Tony couldn’t answer, but just looked at Peter, trying to convey wordlessly how very, very sorry he was. Peter’s face looked hurt for a moment, before it hardened. 

_Here it comes_ , Tony thought.

“Don’t tell me you started regretting what we’ve done. Please tell me it’s not that.”

“I’m so sorry for what I did to you,” Tony croaked. 

Peter narrowed his eyes and sank to his knees in front of him, pointing an sharp finger at Tony's chest.

“No. You don’t get to say that. Not after what we did together.”

“I should’ve stopped it. I should’ve been better. I’m sorry that I ra–”

Tony was shocked into silence by the sudden slap in his face.

“Don’t say that word. It doesn’t belong here. I will not let you ruin this, Mr. Stark.”

“How else do you want to call it? You’re underage, I’m old enough to be your father. Hell, I’m probably older than your father.”

“I don’t care. I’ve made the decision to give in to my desire for you. Now, you could’ve refused, and it would have been very justifiable for you to do so. But you didn’t. For better or for worse, you gave in to your desire as well. We both have to deal with the decisions we’ve made. I don’t regret mine, but I will if you start growing a conscience all of the sudden. We’re in this together, Mr. Stark. Let’s at least enjoy it together, as well.”

Tony stared at Peter with disbelief. He hated that the boy made so much sense. He hated that he started to feel relief, a glimmer of hope that maybe he hadn’t ruined everything. 

“So you’re not mad at me for taking advantage of you?”

“You mean am I mad you gave the best orgasm of my life? No, not really.”

Tony laughed. He couldn’t help it. There sat Peter in front of him, with the same crooked smile as usual. Maybe this could work out after all.

“So,” Peter continued, “how about breakfast? I’m super starving. Who knew sex makes you hungry?”

That was an appeal Tony couldn’t ignore. He got up, pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peter’s head and busied himself in the kitchen. After twenty minutes, they were seated at the table surrounding with eggs, bacon, fresh orange juice and some bagels from Peter’s favorite place that were mysteriously left at the front door. Being a billionaire had its upsides sometimes.

“We should probably talk about this,” Peter said eventually with his mouth stuffed full of egg. 

“Talk about what?”

The boy just rolled his eyes at him. Tony sighed.

“I know we have to talk about it. I just – I find it difficult. This sort of thing. You know. Feelings.”

“I know, Mr. Stark. I don’t expect you to declare your undying love for me. It’s just that, well, I do. Love you, I mean.”

Peter blushed and looked at his plate. Tony was once again stunned into silence. This boy would never stop surprising him. He couldn’t believe how courageous he was, just saying that out loud. Tony couldn’t even imagine putting himself out there like that.

“Peter… I don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. You don’t have to say it back. I just wanted you to know. And it’s no hero worship. Maybe it started out that way, but then I got to know you for real and it was even better. I’ve loved you for years, Mr. Stark.”

“God, the things you do to me… You know, I’m not supposed to feel this way about you. I was supposed to be your mentor, your father figure.”

“You’re still my mentor, Mr. Stark. Though maybe not the father figure, that’s a bit creepy.”

“You’re one to talk, baby boy.”

Peter grinned at him, completely unabashed.

“You liked it, though, me calling you Daddy. Didn’t you?”

“More than I should.”

“What we did last night, I really liked it, too. But it wasn’t exactly conventional, right?”

“No, it most certainly wasn’t.”

“I’ve been reading about that, lately. About BDSM and stuff like that.”

That got Tony’s interest. 

“Oh really?”

“I liked it,” Peter said rather breathlessly, a little scared.

“I bet you did. What did you like about it?”

“The power imbalance. The thought of being at your mercy.”

“Reward you when you’ve been good, punish you when you’ve been bad?”

He relished the sharp intake of breath at the other end of the table.

“You remember that?”

“It’s seared into my brain, sweetheart. Well, at least it was after I replayed it about a hundred times.”

Peter’s eyes got kinda dark at that and Tony felt them getting off track.

“So you want to negotiate kinks with me, Peter?”

The boy seemed to mentally shake himself and smiled at Tony.

“Safe, sane and consensual, right?”

“That’s right. Now how about you tell me what you think you’d like and don’t like and I’ll do the same.”

They continued that talk for the better part of the morning and it made Tony feel both relaxed and extremely horny. By the time they’d gone over the basics, Tony had a raging erection because of all the things Peter was into and he wanted to start trying them out right then and there. 

He stopped Peter in the middle of a rambling session and said: “Why don’t you come to Daddy now, baby?”

That shut Peter right up and put a pretty blush on his cheeks. He slid of his chair and walked over Tony, coming to stand between his open legs.

“Get naked, sweetheart.”

Peter did immediately as he was told, not breaking eye contact once. Tony allowed his eyes to wander the boy’s beautiful body, coming to a stop at the sight of his hard, already leaking cock. So eager.

“Come sit on my lap with your back to me.”

The position meant Peter’s legs were hooked behind Tony’s and Tony could control exactly how far he’d spread them. So he just went and spread them as far as he possibly could.

His little spider huffed a warm breath near Tony’s neck as he was held wide open and vulnerable.

“Do you like that, baby boy?” Tony purred in his ear. “Do you like spreading your legs like a whore for Daddy?”

“Y-yes, Daddy. I love it.”

“Do you want me to touch you? Your little dick looks awful red.”

“Please, I need your hand.”

“But do you deserve it?”

“Yes! I’ll do anything, I’ve been so good, so good for you.”

“I suppose you have at that.”

Tony cupped Peter’s balls with one hand, keeping his other hand splayed protectively over the boy’s stomach. Peter groaned as his ballsack was pulled and squeezed.

“I love the way you moan for me, Peter.”

He let go of the boy’s balls and rubbed the head of his dick with one teasing finger instead. Peter jerked in his arms, trying to get more friction but not succeeding.

“Beg for it, little boy.”

“Please, Daddy, please make me come! I want to come so badly. I need to come!”

“Wrong answer, baby. What you need is to make your Daddy come. Now how are you going to do that?”

“I-I could suck you, sir.”

“Close, but not quite.”

Peter seemed to think a moment, lost in his haze of frustrated arousal, before he answered again.

“I could ride you, sir.”

“That’s more like it. Now be a good boy and prepare that ass for my cock.”

He gave Peter’s butt a little thwack until the boy got the message and got of his lap to fetch the lube and condoms from the bedroom. When he came back, Tony had already pulled his dick out and was giving it slow, soft strokes. Peter looked at it hungrily and passed Tony a condom.

“Come on, give a nice show for Daddy.”

Peter got down on the floor and stuck out his ass for Tony to admire. Then he gingerly brought his lubed fingers to his hole. He gasped a little as the first finger breached him. Tony had to stop rubbing for a moment so he wouldn’t embarrass himself. Instead, he busied himself with putting on the condom.

Watching the boy play with himself was… mesmerizing. He found he couldn’t look away from that twitching asshole. When Peter had three fingers pumping inside him, Tony decided he’d been patient enough.

“Think you’re ready for me, baby boy?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then come and sit that pretty ass on my lap.”

It took some maneuvering for Peter to get in a position where he had some leverage, but finally he was guiding Tony’s dick to his sweet, tight hole once again. They were staring at each other all the while, neither of them strong enough to break their eye contact.

Tony groaned loudly when he felt the head of his dick pop inside and Peter whimpered softly as he impaled himself completely.

“All right baby boy, now fuck me like you mean it.”

Peter’s strong thighs lifted up his body and he slammed down once more. He set such an unrelenting pace that it was all Tony could do not to come. Moments like these, he was roughly reminded that the sweet, innocent boy currently bouncing on his cock was not completely human. 

All too soon, he felt a familiar tingling in his balls that told him he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. He pulled Peter a little closer to him, making sure the boy’s dick was pressed between their stomachs.

“God, you feel good around my cock, baby. You were made for this. I bet you could come just from my dick, just like the little cock slut you are.”

“Keep talking, Mr. Stark,” Peter said breathlessly.

“You’re just aching to fill that hole of yours, aren’t you? My filthy little come dump. Being spread open and used, jumping through hoops for Daddy.”

“I’m so close…” the boy gasped.

“Come for Daddy, baby boy.”

Peter let out a startled moan as his cock started spurting in between their sweaty bodies. Tony let go of the remainder of self-restraint he’d possessed and filled up his sweet boy’s hole, just as he’d promised.

Coming down from their orgasms, they clung to each other, not caring about the stickiness. 

“I love you, Mr. Stark,” Peter mumbled against Tony’s skin.

“I love you, too, kid,” Tony answered, surprising them both. 

Peter pulled away slightly to grin at him.

“I knew it.”

“Shut it,” Tony grumbled. 

“You loooove me.”

“I take it back.”

“You can’t take it back, it’s out there.”

Peter looked so happy that Tony couldn’t even pretend to be grumpy anymore. He just settled for kissing his spider’s lips and hugging him even closer.  
He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I was planning on ending this fic, but these two are just too damn delicious to leave alone, so I want to propose something else.
> 
> There's a ton of kinks that would fit in this fic and I'm having a hard time choosing. So if there's something you'd like to see them do in future chapters, just comment below and I'll see if I can make it happen!
> 
> Go nuts!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony start their wonderful journey of kink discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the lovely suggestions! Special thanks to SeanRahl and anohmalie for these particular suggestions.
> 
> This is the first prompt fill of a long list I've already written down, so I hope you like it :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

The rest of the morning was spent trying to make it seem like they hadn’t just been fucking, in anticipation of Pepper’s visit. They couldn’t resist stealing a little private time under the shower, though, with Tony giving Peter a slow hand job while whispering awful and dirty things in his ear, sending Peter over the edge in a shivering orgasm that made him cling to Tony’s wet shoulders.

Just before noon, Tony sent Peter off to the lab to continue their happy tinkering while he waited for Pepper. She arrived at exactly twelve o’clock, not one for being anything but completely punctual.

“Are you sober, Tony?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Well, I did hear you groaning like a dying man just yesterday afternoon.”

“Better out than in, I always say. I’m completely fine.”

He gave her a dirty wink that he hoped would stop any further questions. She just gave another long-suffering sigh and pulled out the supposed merger papers out of her bag.

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?”

“Great idea. I can’t leave Peter alone for too long in the lab or he’ll invent a new substance.”

“Oh, Peter’s here?”

Pepper’s voice changed a little. Like she was trying too hard at a casual tone.

“Yes. Why are you talking like you’re unsuccessfully hiding a crime?”

“No reason, Tony. Only he’s been hanging out here a lot, hasn’t he?”

“I guess he has. But then again, he is a science nerd with access to a million dollar tech lab. Where would you like to hang out if you were him?”

“I know that. I’ve just noticed that you’re spending a lot of time with him. And you’re not exactly known for your swell way with children, are you?”

“Well, maybe if all children were as smart as Peter, I’d get along with them a lot better.”

“Tony, be serious.”

“I am serious. I just don’t know what you’re getting at exactly.”

“Nothing, I’m getting at nothing. Let me just say that if you ever hurt that kid, Tony, so help me god I will hurt you back.”

“Jesus Pepper, where is this coming from?”

She only looked at him with shrewd eyes. It made him very uncomfortable.

“I know you, Tony. I know that you love that boy. I also know that you don’t always make the best decisions. So just don’t do whatever it is you’re thinking.”

He squirmed a little, worried that she would see right through him.

“Okay, Pep, you got it. Now let’s just go over these papers so we can return to our normal Sunday activities.”

She pursed her lips a little but did as he asked. They got the whole thing handled in under half an hour.

When Tony found Peter again, the boy was frowning at what looked to be the same code that prompted their unexpected spanking inferno the day before. 

“Getting anywhere?”

“Nope, still stuck.”

“Let me have a look. I promise not to punish you for it this time.”

“But Daddy…”

“Watch your mouth, dirty boy.”

Peter grinned at him and surrendered his place in front of the monitor. 

It took Tony a few minutes before he spotted some jumbled code that had probably caused the malfunction and he spent the next hour happily discussing with Peter where the mistakes laid and how they could fix them.

He loved working with Peter. The boy’s mind was so fast even Tony sometimes had to catch up. It meant that he had to work for that look of admiration in Peter’s eyes and it never failed to give him a thrill.

They spent the rest of the day working in the lab, side by side. He didn’t try to initiate anything in that time, didn’t even kiss Peter. He wanted to reassure himself that things between them could still stay the same, despite the pleasurable development in their relationship. 

He caught Peter smiling to himself more than once, as if he was remembering something pleasant. It made Tony smile in turn. Things would be okay. He had to believe that.

***********************************************************************************

When evening fell, they attacked some Chinese takeout food and then Tony dropped Peter off at his Aunt’s house. They spent a good ten minutes making out in the car first, though. 

When Tony came home, his lips felt raw and his heart was soaring. It had been a very long time since he’d felt this light. He fell asleep effortlessly that night. 

It was a few days before they could meet up again and Tony took advantage of that fact by paying his physician a visit. There were some practical things he wanted to take care of before he saw his boy again.

He actually ended up having a busier week than expected. The merger Pepper had been discussing didn’t go as smoothly as they’d wanted and the company needed his high profile face to grease the gears a little. 

He despised all this ass-kissing, the empty conversations, the mindless flirting. Any type of social interaction where he had to wear a tie was as a rule something he tended to avoid, but Pepper had insisted and he’d sat through two charity dinners on four nights. 

It had been nice to see Rebecca again, though. She’d been at MIT with him and they had casually kept in touch over the years. From time to time, he’d see her at these boring socialite things and they’d catch up a little. She was smart as hell and had a wicked sense of humor, two things he really could appreciate in a woman. 

She ended up showing him pictures of her gorgeous newborn and her wife, looking as radiant as can be expected for a first-time mother. It was always nice to see other people getting that slice of happiness that always seemed so elusive to him.

They talked a little through texts in the days that followed, but nothing about what had happened between them. In fact, Peter was not being his regular chatty self, Tony felt. He wasn’t sure what he should make of the innocent attitude Peter was maintaining, but he supposed they’d talk about it on Friday if there was something.

On Friday afternoon, Peter was picked up from school by Happy and brought straight to Tony’s place. He was in the kitchen making them some drinks when he heard Peter enter.

“Hi, Mr. Stark! Are you home?”

“I’ll be right there, Peter. Make yourself comfortable.”

He came in with a file under his arm and two glasses in his hands. Peter was already lying on the couch, shoes and jacket forgotten in a corner somewhere. He looked a bit nervous, but his face broke into a wide smile when he spotted Tony.

Tony didn’t talk but just put down the glasses and dropped the file on the boy’s lap, sitting down next to him. Peter picked it up with a frown and opened it. As he read, realization dawned on his face and a small smile appeared. 

“So… You’re clean?”

“Clean as a whistle, baby boy. Thought we might enjoy playing without a rubber between us.”

“Does that mean that there’s no one else?”

Peter’s voice was small, uncertain. He didn’t make eye contact.

“Of course there’s no one else. Why would I want anyone else when I’ve got a gorgeous boy like you waiting for me?”

“I dunno, you and that Rebecca woman seemed kinda close…”

Tony stared a little before he burst out laughing. Peter immediately got a very affronted look on his face.

“Oh, I’m sorry baby boy. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just that Rebecca spent the whole evening showing me pictures of her wife and daughter, so you can see how fucking her didn’t really cross my mind.”

Peter seemed to let out a breath and his body sagged a bit with relief.

“I feel a little stupid now.”

“Don’t, sweetheart. I know I don’t have the best track record. But believe me when I say that you deserve better than the old me. And I will try to be better for you.”

Peter smiled up at him with such a sweet look on his face that Tony couldn’t resist kissing him. They spent a few breathless minutes doing exactly that before Peter broke away.

“So we can forget about the condoms?”

“If you feel comfortable with that, yep.”

Peter smiled a little mischievously.

“I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s time you knocked me up,” he said in an absolutely serious voice. 

The wave of arousal hit Tony like a gut punch.

“Yeah, honey? You want me to fill you up?”

“Yes, I want you to put a baby in me.”

“How could I say no to that?”

Tony picked up his boy with ease and carried him to the bedroom. He couldn’t resist pulling Peter’s pants down on the way and letting a dry finger slide between his cheeks. His fingertip caught on the boy’s hole and he heard a gasp from over his shoulder. 

Soon enough, Peter was naked and spread out on the bed, Tony towering over him. 

“So, baby girl. Why don’t you let me see that pussy to find out if I can make it wet, huh?”

Peter moaned and eagerly scrambled to his knees to present his ass to Tony. The tight little asshole was winking up at him, as if in invitation. He dived right in and laved at that ass like it really was a pussy. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to start begging, so Tony let a finger join in, shortly followed by another one. 

He stretched the boy’s ass out faster than the week before, anxious to get to the actual fucking part. 

“Are you ready for my dick, baby?”

“Yes, I am! Breed me, Daddy.”

Tony had to squeeze his dick tight at those words, not wanting to shoot too soon. Peter looked so perfect for him, trembling smooth flesh under his touch, waiting to be taken. 

Tony made him turn around and lifted Peter’s legs over his shoulders. His little spiderling’s ass was stretched wide open in this position and Tony spent a few indulgent moments pouring some lube in the winking hole and fucking it slow and deep with two fingers.

“Are you gonna be a good girl for Daddy?”

“Yes I am, I’m gonna be so good. I wanna have your come inside me.”

“Oh, I’m gonna fill you up all right. Like the filthy come dump you are.”

With those words, he slammed his dick home in one smooth movement. It knocked the air out of Peter’s lungs, something Tony took too much pleasure in. 

He set a punishing pace, not being able to hold back any longer. 

“Touch yourself, baby girl. Give me a little show.”

Peter did as he was asked almost immediately, rubbing and pulling his dick until it was an angry red color. 

“Please Daddy, can I come?”

“Okay, because you asked so nicely.”

Tony gave Peter a deep kiss and felt him shudder underneath him, cock spurting in between their bodies. 

“Oh god baby, I’m getting close. Are you ready for your first load?”

“Yes, please yes! Fill me, Daddy.”

Tony obliged, loving the feeling of his bare dick spurting in Peter’s warm ass. 

He sagged a little, letting the post-orgasmic haze clear before he got up again. 

“Stay exactly as you are,” he said to Peter.

The boy did as he was ordered, lying on the bed nearly folded in half, gaping ass beginning to leak.

Tony admired the view for a moment and then dug through his drawer in search for a butt plug. He found the thing and eased it into Peter’s abused ass. 

“There you go, honey, keeping all the come nice and tidy inside of you. Gotta make sure I get those babies in there.”

Peter shuddered again and pulled Tony closer to kiss him within an inch of his life.

Later, when they were snuggled together in bed, a little sweaty but too content to move, Tony turned his head to look at Peter.

“So was that what you had in mind with your pregnancy kink?”

Peter sighed deeply. “It was even better.”

They grinned at each other and Peter squirmed a little, probably feeling the plug shift in his ass.

“Maybe I’ll really get pregnant. You never know with these wonky spider genes…”

Tony felt horrified for a split second and it must’ve shown on his face, because Peter burst out laughing.

“Why you little shit…”


End file.
